staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Sierpnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Małe zoo Lucy - Historyjka o wielkiej przygodzie Eddiego; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Dim, Dam, Doum odc.5 - Urodziny Dima; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Wirtul@ndia - Kolory tęczy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Lippy and Messy ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Legenda Nezha odc.51 - Niebezpieczny Magiczny Kamień; serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Na wysokiej fali s.II odc.26; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Don Matteo III odc.16 - Świadek; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2002); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Plebania - odc. 1316; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Klan - odc. 1705 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 178; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Historia postępu technicznego w Europie - Europejska porcelana; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Quo vadis? - odc. 2/6 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Muzyczna Poczta Jedynki ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Sztuka gwizdania; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:25 Ranczo odc.32 - Wielkie odkrycie - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4461; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Między nami bocianami odc.10 - Geniusz Eugeniusz; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Okruchy życia - Zdrady - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:Nell Scovell; wyk.:Elisa Donovan, Sarah Brown, Shawn Roberts, Jaret Winokur, Kira Clavell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Dom z piasku i mgły; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Vadim Perelman; wyk.:Jennifer Connelly, Ben Kingsley, Ron Eldard, Frances Fisher; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Kino nocnych marków - Maria, królowa Szkotów; dramat kraj prod.USA (1971); reż.:Charles Jarrott; wyk.:Vanessa Redgrave, Glenda Jackson, Timothy Dalton, Nigel Davenport; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:35 Telezakupy 07:10 Złotopolscy odc.283 - Przebite opony; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Święte Księgi Judaizmu - Zohar; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly odc.10/26 - Koci złodziej; serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Radiostacja Roscoe odc.33/52 - Bridget i stare piosenki; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 85 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 86 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 27 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka-konkurs; STEREO 10:25 Moja rodzinka - odc. 21/34; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Święto Przemienienia Pańskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Rączy Wildfire - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Magnum odc.132/162 - Konferencja Prywatnych Detektywów; serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Teleturniej Lotko. tv; STEREO 14:15 Córki McLeoda odc.90 - Magnetyzm uczuć; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 MASH - odc. 238; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka-konkurs; STEREO 15:35 Wakacyjne Kino Dwójki - Czas próby; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:James Redford; wyk.:Ryan Merriman, Stanley Tuci, Dana Delany, Rubens Blade; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny 17:55 Dwójkomania; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 M jak miłość - odc. 668; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 (dz.5); STEREO 20:05 Dr House - odc. 44; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Alibi na środę - Ciśnienie; thriller kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:David Twohy; wyk.:Olivia Williams, Bruce Greenwood, Scott Foley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Oczy Angeli - odc. 2/13; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Kocham kino na bis - Aram; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Robert Kechichian; wyk.:Simon Abkarian, Serge Avedikian, Mathieu Demy, Lubna Azabal, Alain Mottet, Gilles Arbona; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:11, 07:17, 07:37; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; ; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:17 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 (dz.5); STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 22:55 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:31 Władcy Ameryki - cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:John Kirby; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:26 Sługa Boży ojciec Stanisław Papczyński; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:56 16/16 - Nie święci garnki lepią; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:13 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:32 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:43 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:06 Agnieszka Holland; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:03 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 03:24 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:49 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:04 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:08 Sługa Boży ojciec Stanisław Papczyński; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:39 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wypędzili nas...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:23 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:56 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Afryka marzeń; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:12 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO TVP Info Szczecin 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:11, 07:17, 07:37; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; ; STEREO 07:45 Kulisy 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:17 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Ratownicy 17:05 Świat przyrody 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kronika 17:45 Wokół nas 17:50 Listy do PRL-u 18:00 Prosto z lasu 18:15 Zakapiorskie Bieszczady 18:30 Barwy nauki 18:55 Budownictwo mieszkaniowe w przedwojennym Szczecinie 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 (dz.5); STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 22:55 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:31 Władcy Ameryki - cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:John Kirby; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:26 Sługa Boży ojciec Stanisław Papczyński; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:56 16/16 - Nie święci garnki lepią; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:13 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:32 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:43 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:06 Agnieszka Holland; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:03 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 03:24 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:49 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:04 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:08 Sługa Boży ojciec Stanisław Papczyński; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:39 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wypędzili nas...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:23 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:56 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Afryka marzeń; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:12 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Przygody w siodle - odc. 43, Australia 2001 8:35 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 17, Włochy 2000 9:40 Czarodziejki 6 - odc. 115, USA 2003-2004 10:35 Dzika Afryka - odc. 7, USA 2007 11:30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 43, USA 1997-1999 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Nocna straż - odc. 187, Polska 2004 13:00 Synowie - Wściekły kibic - odc. 2, Polska 2009 13:30 Synowie - Tajemnica spowiedzi - odc. 3, Polska 2009 14:00 Miodowe lata - W pułapce - odc. 45, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 147, USA 2005 15:15 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 44, USA 1997-1999 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Obrońca - odc. 15, USA 2001 17:45 Ostry dyżur - odc. 41, USA 2004-2005 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Czwarta osoba - odc. 70, Polska 2009 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Biały miś - odc. 182, Polska 2004 20:30 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów - studio 20:45 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów - 1. mecz fazy play-off 23:00 Studio LOTTO 23:10 Maraton śmierci - komediodramat, USA 2001 1:10 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:10 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 7:50 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 9:20 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1107-1109, Polska 2009 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2006 14:20 Na celowniku - odc. 1/22, USA 1995 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 17, USA 2002-2003 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 18, USA 2002-2003 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Wyrwać ich z ekwadorskiego piekła! 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Ostatni ślad 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Małe ofiary - odc. 2-ost., Polska 2009 20:50 Czarny pies - film sensacyjny, USA, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy, Japonia 1998 22:40 Pula śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 0:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:00 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:20 Rozmowy w toku - Wyrwać ich z ekwadorskiego piekła! 3:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:10 Instynkt tropiciela - reportaż 4:35 Instynkt tropiciela - reportaż 5:00 cruZer-Sport:eX - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych, Polska 2008 5:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 31, Meksyk 2006 8:05 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:05 Strażnik Teksasu - odc. 3, USA 1999 10:05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 10:35 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 11:45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 12:15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 13:20 cruZer-Sport:eX - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych, Polska 2008 13:50 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 14:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 16:00 Instynkt tropiciela - reportaż 16:30 Instynkt tropiciela - reportaż 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Strażnik Teksasu - odc. 4, USA 1999 19:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 32, Meksyk 2006 20:00 Galileo - odc. 78 21:00 Ocean dusz - odc. 5, Wielka Brytania 2004 23:00 Regina - odc. 31, Polska 2007 23:30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 00:30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 1:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 2:40 Andrew Lloyd Webber - "Masterpiece" - koncert 4:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Gruby odc.6/7 - Na tropie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Jedyneczka - Kamienie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 W labiryncie odc.101 - Nagroda; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 W labiryncie odc.102 - Ojciec i syn; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Rozmowy istotne - Igor Mitoraj; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Sztuka zwana Art-Brut odc.3 - Między sztuką a terapią; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Wiedźmy odc.6/13 - Szymek słupnik; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Niezwykli - Ale zbaw nas ode złego; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Okazja odc.17 - Niemoralna propozycja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Okazja odc.18 - Manewry miłosne; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Mini Szansa - Andrzej Piasek Piaseczny ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Brzeżany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Folkogranie - Dikanda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Welcome to Kraków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Sztuka zwana Art-Brut odc.3 - Między sztuką a terapią; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Jedyneczka - Kamienie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Rozmowy istotne - Igor Mitoraj; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 W labiryncie odc.101 - Nagroda; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 W labiryncie odc.102 - Ojciec i syn; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy odc.65 - Miś Tuby goblinem; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Wiedźmy odc.6/13 - Szymek słupnik; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Strachy - Na podbój świata; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Izabella Schuetz, Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Barbara Gołaska, Emil Karewicz, Lidia Wetta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 I zdrada cz.3; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:20 W labiryncie odc.101 - Nagroda; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 W labiryncie odc.102 - Ojciec i syn; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy odc.65 - Miś Tuby goblinem; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Wiedźmy odc.6/13 - Szymek słupnik; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Strachy - Na podbój świata; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Izabella Schuetz, Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Barbara Gołaska, Emil Karewicz, Lidia Wetta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 I zdrada cz.3; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:10 Sztuka Ekranowana - Grupa "Ładnie"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Studio R - Gościem u siebie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiedźmin odc.6/13 - Calanthe; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Wizy życia; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Pogrzeby to nasze życie kraj prod.Polska (2004); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Dwie miłości; melodramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2002); reż.:Mirosław Bork; wyk.:Julia Richter, Robert Gonera, Ursula Karusseit, Ryszard Sobolewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Dowody na istnienie Hanny K.; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Titkow; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sprawy teatralne Erwina Axera; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 14:10 Studio R - Gościem u siebie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Magazyn Komix ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Jarocin po latach - Pabieda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Lawendowe wzgórze; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Charles Dance; wyk.:Judi Dench, Maggie Smith, Natascha McElhone, Daniel Bruhl; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Kwiaciarki-Olga Boznańska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:20 Śmierć w środkowym pokoju; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Andrzej Trzos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Życie na Ziemi; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); reż.:Abderrahmane Sissako; wyk.:Mohamed Sissako, Keita Bina Gaousso, Bourama Coulibaly, Nana Baby, Abderrahmane Sissako; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Bella Figura; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Marieke Schroeder; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Lato z polskim filmem - Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Janusz Gajos, Katarzyna Figura, Rafał Olbrychski, Danuta Stenka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Rockowy początek nocy - Steppenwolf-koncert z Nashville; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Powiew nocy; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999); reż.:Philippe Garrel; wyk.:Catherine Deneuve, Daniel Duval, Xavier Beauvois, Jacques Lassalle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 The Time - Trio Możdżer-Danielsson-Fresco; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Kino nocne - Nikt nie jest bez grzechu. Arthur Miller, Elia Kazan i czarna lista Hollywood; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Michael Epstein; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:05 Studio R - Gościem u siebie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Magazyn Komix ; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Andrzej Dąbrowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju - Para w Polskę-Srebrna Góra ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Bocznymi drogami - Przejazdem w Tykocinie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Czerwińsk nad Wisłą-zapomniany świat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Dzika Polska - Dżentelmeni przyrody; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Podwodna Polska - Dotykanie Historii; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Błękitny Generał; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Szakalicka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Chciałem, by Warszawa była wielka; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Jarocin w dokumentach bezpieki; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Idź pod prąd; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Jakub Iwanukowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Gościniec; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Dzieje jednego wynalazku - Konserwy i konserwowanie żywności; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Dzieje jednego wynalazku - Dzieje łazienki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Ora et labora; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Ordo et pax; reportaż; STEREO 14:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny 15:00 Kontrowersje - Powstanie w Sejnach; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Odtajnione powstanie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Kalisz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Był taki dzień - 19 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Rody Polskie - Dzieduszyccy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Dzika Polska - Fenomeny Marzenny; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Archiwista - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica - 19 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Reksio - Reksio wybawca; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Reksio - Reksio i sowa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny 19:00 Przed i po Sierpniu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Emigracja serc; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 W cieniu źródlanej łąki...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Sęk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 21:30 Legendy polskiego sportu - Szkoły, czasy; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Archiwista - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Adolf Juzwenko. Skarby Ossolineum; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Notacje - Adolf Juzwenko. Noc u Jaruzelskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Bez komentarza - Sierpień 1988; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Turniej w Londynie: Wielka Brytania - Polska; STEREO 10:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 (sesja poranna dz. 5); STEREO 13:00 Z archiwum TVP 13:15 Tottenham TV ; STEREO 16:00 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Unia Leszno - Cognor Częstochowa; STEREO 18:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 (dz. 5) - (emisja również w TVP HD); STEREO 21:45 Kolarstwo - 66 Tour de Pologne. Kolarska Liga Mistrzów; STEREO 22:30 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 11; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 (dz. 5); STEREO 01:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Szatan z siódmej klasy; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fejge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Walki kogutów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Dzika Polska - Piotr, przyroda i czary; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt; STEREO 12:25 Przybyli ułani; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 (dz. 4) kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Cud purymowy; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Izabella Cywińska; wyk.:Sławomir Orzechowski, danuta Stenka, Grzegorz Małecki, Zygmunt Hobot, Andrzej Szopa, Eliza Ryciak, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Cezary Kosiński, Karolina Muszalak, Przemysław Kaczyński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Maniok; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 (dz. 5) kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Zagadki tamtych lat - Skąd wzięły się bloki?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Autoportret z kochanką; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Katarzyna Figura, Waldemar Błaszczyk, Jerzy Trela, Marek Kondrat; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Zakończenie dnia iTV 5:10 Wszystko gra 6:30 Horoskop 7:00 Discostacja 7:45 2 Monkey's Show 7:50 Splash nijusy 8:00 Telesprzedaż 9:00 Wszystko gra 9:05 Nijusy 9:10 PittBulek 9:15 WP.tv - gwiazdy 9:25 Horoskop 9:30 Ezo TV 14:30 Telesprzedaż 15:10 2 Monkey's Show 15:20 WP.tv 15:40 Disco Polo Live 16:20 PittBulek 16:30 2 Monkey's Show 16:43 Nijusy 16:55 WP.tv - gwiazdy 17:00 Discostacja 18:00 Nijusy 18:10 WP.tv - gwiazdy 18:20 Wszystko gra 18:25 Milioneria 18:55 Splash nijusy 19:00 Zapytaj mecenasa 20:00 Ezo TV 23:10 Pasmo nocne